


Toying in the Dark

by Jekkah



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekkah/pseuds/Jekkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Emily Prentiss was not the first woman that she had taken to bed and Erin was certain she wouldn't be the last. Emily was, however, the first of her conquests that she went home with a second time, then a third, until they were carrying on several times a month"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toying in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing with Criminal Minds except for my dvds.
> 
> Author's Note: Another story idea that came out of a Facebook discussion. I'm Jekkah Fanfiction.

Erin Strauss was no stranger to dalliances in her bed. Well, more specifically in beds other than hers, but the principle remained the same. The love had gone from her marriage a long time ago, before even her second child was born, though they stayed together because it was too much work to separate. Besides, he had his affairs and she had hers, but the perfect Christmas card still went out every December. Most people wouldn't understand why she, why they, stayed, but they were comfortable and at the end of the day, that's what matter to her.

Her lovers were any but. She spent just the night, if that, with them, save one special birthday weekend with Johan in Cancun a few weeks after her fortieth birthday. Even then, she had kicked him to curb by the they reached the airport. She never gave them a second thought. They were simply acquisitions, notches to put on her belt and something to fill the emptiness in her heart for time, but nothing she cared to hold onto. All of which made her current predicament that much more unusual.

Emily Prentiss was not the first woman that she had taken to bed and Erin was certain she wouldn't be the last. Emily was, however, the first of her conquests that she went home with a second time, then a third, until they were carrying on several times a month. As Erin lay in Emily's bed with Emily in her arms, she pondered how that had come to be. She thought back to their first time together.

It had been the night they came home after one of her rare moments in the field with the BAU team; the one after her ultimately failed attempt to oust Hotchner from his position. Emily had turned on her, broken an alliance that Erin suppose Emily may not have realized she was in. Still, that didn't matter to her. Erin was on a warpath and someone needed to pay for the defiance of that team. Emily provided the perfect scapegoat.

Erin showed up at Emily's door at nearly midnight, hoping to catch her off-guard.

It appeared to have worked as a bleary-eyed Emily answered the door while wrapping a red silk robe around herself. Emily looked startled and a bit apprehensive when she realized who was standing on the other side of the door.

"Chief Strauss," Emily said formally. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Erin pushed past her to step inside. She smirked to herself as Emily's confusion grew. "Agent Prentiss, we need to discuss your insubordination."

Emily drew up, affronted. "My insubordination?"

"That's right. I hand selected you to join the BAU. There were other more experienced, more qualified," a flash of heat swept over Erin as anger roiled in Emily's eyes, "candidates that I could have chosen, but I picked you. I put my faith in you and this is how you repay me? I will not stand for this betrayal!"

"Betrayal?" Emily repeated. "I'm not your puppet! You don't own me and you sure as hell don't control me!

"Clearly," Erin replied, coolly. She took a step towards Emily, but Emily stood firm. "You have made a grave mistake choosing Aaron Hotchner over me. I will force him out and all of his allies will fall as well."

Emily took two steps forward so that they were mere inches from each other. Her chest, Erin noticed, was heaving with barely controlled ire. "I'll stick with them any day of the week."

Erin felt her nipples tighten as that familiar feeling raced to her groin. She licked her lips as Emily's eyes flitted briefly to Erin's lips and a telltale blush crept up her neck. Deciding to test her forming theory, Erin stalked forward until Emily's back was against the hallway wall. Erin pressed gently against Emily's soft body, hearing Emily release a small gasp. Erin ran her hand slowly up Emily's arm, across her shoulder to grip the back of her neck.

"What-what are you doing?" Emily asked.

"Ssh," Erin replied, placing a finger over her plump lips.

"Ooooooh," Emily moaned as Erin leaned forward and place a wet kiss just below her ear. Encouraged, Erin continued the same hot kisses down Emily's jaw. She pulled away briefly when she reached Emily's mouth, smirking at Emily's protest before capturing Emily's mouth. Erin ran her tongue all along Emily's lips. She slid her tongue inside Emily's mouth when she finally opened to her. Emily tasted of wine and chocolate and Strauss knew she had to have all of it. She engulfed Emily's mouth, leaving her no opportunity to take control of the kiss as she moved one hand to tangle in Emily's hair and using the other to untie Emily's robe.

Erin slid the silk robe off of Emily's shoulders, letting it fall to the floor, her mouth ever disengaging from Emily's. Emily wore only a white tank top and a pair of cotton shorts. Erin slipped her hands under Emily's shirt. She cupped her breasts, running her thumbs over Emily's nipples. Erin smiled against Emily's lips as she felt a shudder pass through Emily.

Breaking the kiss, Erin licked a slow line down Emily's neck to the top of her breasts. She raised the tank top so that she was exposed. She used her tongue to draw tiny circles around Emily's nipples, feeling the tension roll from Emily. Erin lightly danced her fingers over Emily's stomach to the waistband of her shorts. Erin coasted one hand under Emily's shorts, finding her bare underneath. Excited, Erin drew one of Emily's nipples into her mouth and sucked hard, causing Emily to cry out in pleasure.

Erin teased Emily's outer lips as she released her nipple with a pop and began to kiss her way down, following the trail her fingers had created. She snagged Emily's shorts, pulling them completely off of her legs and tossing them to the side. Erin massaged the inside of Emily's thighs, looking up to see Emily panting with anticipation. Grinning, Erin moved her face in between Emily's legs, using her tongue to search through Emily's folds.

Emily groaned, twining her hands into Erin's blond hair as Erin circled her clit, occasionally brushing across it. Emily tasted delicious and Erin's world focused down to taking as much of Emily's sweet nectar as she could. As Emily arched away from the wall, her moans growing faster, Erin thrust two fingers inside of her. Erin closed her mouth around Emily's swollen bud as she pumped fingers in and out, adding extra strokes with each plunge inside.

Her hands tightened in Erin's hair as Emily's orgasm exploded all around her. Her cries echoed throughout the apartment. Erin continued to lap up her juices until Emily pushed her away, her hands against the wall to try to steady herself. Erin stood, a please smile lay on her lips. She kissed Emily a final time, allowing Emily to taste herself on Erin's lips before pulling away.

"I'll see you on Monday, Agent Prentiss."

"Not so fast!" Emily ordered, stopping her. She pulled Erin flush against her, kissing her until they were both dizzy. Emily lowered her to the floor and straddled her waist. Nipping and suckling Erin's neck, making sure to leave the barest hint of a mark, Emily quickly unbuttoned Erin's blouse, revealing her creamy skin.

Emily moved to the side, running her hand up and down Erin's legs. She grabbed Erin's skirt and pushed it upward so it bunched around her waist. Emily slipped a finger under Erin's simple pink panties. She bit down on Erin's shoulders when she felt how wet Erin was. Emily wasted no time as she immersed three fingers into Erin. Emily pumped her fingers in and out of Erin, her thumb circling her clit.

Erin's entire body shook as pleasure coursed through her body. Erin's breathing quickened and Emily knew she was close. Emily lowered her head to Erin's breast, sucking it as hard as she could through her white satin bra. Within seconds, she was screaming in ecstasy. Emily slowly removed her hand from Erin's core, licking her fingers to taste Erin. She backed away to allow Erin to catch her breath.

Once her breath had calmed, Erin sat up. She re-buttoned her blouse and straightened her skirt as she stood. She nodded at Emily, who was still sitting against the wall, before turning and walking out of the apartment. Her intention was to never enter Emily's apartment again as she had done to so many others.

But the universe, it seemed, had other ideas. Two weeks later, while at her favorite watering hole, Erin ran into Emily. It was impossible for her to ignore Emily, as much as she tried. After a few rounds of whiskey, Erin once again found herself in Emily's apartment. Erin stayed only a few hours, but it was more pleasure than her previous five lovers. Thus, a pattern began where they met up every few weeks, always in Emily's apartment, always for just a few hours until Emily's "death."

Erin slept with not a single other person in the months that they believed Emily was dead. She refused to think about why that might be, instead throwing herself into her work and alcohol. The alcohol inclination remained long after Emily's resurrection and their return to their secret activities. It wasn't until Morgan busted her on the case that she sought help for that particular vice. Her addiction to Emily remained, though Erin was much more weary than before.

"You know you can stay," Emily muttered when Erin rose from the bed and dressed.

Erin was silent as she pulled on her shirt and pants and slipping into her shoes.

She paused at the bedroom door, staring at Emily's crestfallen face.

"I know," Erin replied, simply, before disappearing into the night.

THE END


End file.
